Pssh, Please
by Anime Freak Ally
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Two sisters living in the world of Alchemy. One is sarcastic and withdrawn, the other one is rather.. Hyper. Sucky Summary x.x. RoyxOC, RussellxOC


Yayz. My first fanfic! Hope you like it.

Pairings:

Russell Tringham x OC

Roy Mustang x OC.

Whoo. Second Russell x OC pairing! Anyways.

Well. I'm bending the time line. Changing their ages.

Roy28

Russell17

I know. I'm _reallllly_ bending it. But hey. This is a /fan/fic, right? Enough stalling. To the story!

**Disclaimer: I _don't_ own FMA. If I did, I would be chillin' in a hot tub right now.**

-------

Okay. I think I should make a list thingy for my two charries. Your thinking, 'Why a list?'. Makes it easier for me. That's why. Mwuaha.

Name x Shay

Age x 22

Hair x Long, black.

Eyes x Electric Blue.

Attire x Black jeans, black tanktop. Black boots.

Other x Shay can be very sarcastic. Cold and distant. She has a _very_ short temper. Serious.

--

Name x Akira

Age x 17

Hair x Dark brunette, wavy.

Eyes x Teal-ish color

Attire x Dark blue skort, white tank top, and white tennis shoes.

Other x Rather flirty at times. Akira can be serious when she wants to

Name meaning x Brightness, intelligence.

Shay and Akira are sisters.

Last name: Blackwood.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"'Cmon on Shay. We have to get jobs." Sighed a seventeen year old female.

"Pssh. I can get one faster than you can." A cool voice repiled. This one was older. Twenty-two to be exact.

"Gr."

The younger one sighed once more, before turning her attention back to the sky. Her long wavy dark burnette hair was up in a messy bun, like always. Her teal eyes looking at the clouds. She had slight tanner skin than her sister.

'Partly cloudy with a slight chance of showers...' She thought sarcastically. Her name was Akira.

Akira was more of the laidback type. Flirted with many other guys. She seemed to ever want to settle down. If her sister said anything about it, Akira'd give her the classic 'What The Hell Are You Talking About?' look. Akira's famous trademark.

The older one glanced at her sister momentarily. Before turning her gaze to the sidewalk. Her long black hair was hanging down, falling in her electric blue eyes at times. She'd sigh and blow them away from her face.

She was very different from her sister. Well. Not really...

This one was more serious. A hell of lot more serious. But she did have her times when she could be like Akira. She was more into working. She had just gotten fired from her last job. Why, you may be asking? She had gone off like a flare at her boss. She had a really bad day.

Flashback

_"Shay! Get to cleaning that! Take orders!" The boss yelled. _

_"Hang on! Busy at the moment!" She called back, taking a order._

_"I SAID NOW!" Her boss boomed._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP! I SAID HANG ON, DAMNIT!" She had lost her cool._

_"What did you just say?" Her boss walked over to her._

_"Shut the hell up. I'm working. AND STOP STARING AT MY CHEST! YOU EFFIN PERV!" She slapped the shiz out of him._

_"YOUR FIRED!" The boss boomed._

_Everyone in the cafe-- .._

_"GOOD!" She grabbed her things and kicked the door open. And left._

End FlashBack

Her name was Shay. Shay sighed and tossed back some of her black hair.

They were walking along the sidewalks of Central. Cars didn't bother to halt their speed as they went by. Akira was lucky that she was wearing a skort. Shay didn't have anything to worry about. For she had jeans on.

"Well. Let's try the military!" Shay sighed, sarcastically.

"Have you forgotten? Neither of us can do alchemy. It'd take awhile to practice." Akira said, looking at her sister.

Shay-- -.-;

"Not that kind of job. More like... Something else.. Dunno.." Shay said.

"You can. Its for the 'serious' people." Akira said, boredly looking at the sky.

"At least I'm more mature than you." Shay said, looking at her long sharp fingernails.

"Gr. I'll catch up to you later." Akira went off towards another street.

"Fine then. Be that way." Shay crossed her arms and walked towards the military base.

**xxWith Akiraxx**

"Hmm... Wonder what else I could do... I'm good at cleaning.. YES! THAT'S IT! I'll be a maid." Akira was talking to herself. She wanted to get a job /before/ Shay for once.

"No.. I could be a library person.. No.." Akira was having a hard time with this..

She could be a people's person. But that wasn't crossing the young female's mind as she walked on. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the male infront of her... Carrying a load of books...

-BAMCRASH!-

"Oww..." Akira was on the ground, with books laying on her. One was on her head. Poor Akira. Losing more essential brain cells.

Akira-- XX;;

"You alright?" A young seventeen year old male asked, sitting up to see if Akira was alright. He had shaggy blond hair, some of it covered his right eye. His blue eyes looked at Akira, wondering if she was okay.

"I'm good... Ow.." Akira sat up, rubbing her sore arm.

"Your sure about that?" He asked, starting to gather his books.

"Yes. Its not the first time I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.." Akira sighed, "Here let me help you." Akira started to help him gather some books.

"Nah. Its okay.." He sighed.

"Sooo... What's your name?" Akira asked, piling up the books on the ground.

"Russell.. Russell Tringham." He answered, looking up at her. "You?"

"Akira. Akira Blackwood." Akira said, extending out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Russell shook her hand.

"Nii-san! Hurry up!" Called a young boy from a distance.

"I better go." Russell sighed.

"See ya around, I guess." Akira and Russell stood.

They said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

**xxWith Shayxx**

"Are you organized?" The person at the desk asked.

"For the last time, YES." Shay was getting pretty muched annoyed by this question. She was thinking this guy wanted to get on her nerves.

"Yes. We may have one job opening." The guy raised a brow. He was amused by Shay's short temper.

"As what?" Shay raised a brow also.

"A desk girl."

"Okay... I'll take it.. I guess.." Shay sighed.

"You start tomorrow." The guy sighed.

**xxLater That Dayxx**

"Any luck with a job?" Akira asked Shay. They were headed towards Akira's apartment.

"Oh yes. For the military." Shay answered.

"Lucky. As what?" Akira raised a brow.

"A desk girl." Shay twitched.

"Well. Your never gonna be in any danger..." Akira sighed.

"Oh yes! The world is at its end! The most danger I'll EVER be in IS GETTING A PAPER CUT!" Shay sighed.

"Okay then.." Akira sweatdropped.

Akira unlocked her apartment door and sighed. She walked in, closing the door behind Shay.

Akira's apartment was pretty nice. Couch, bed, bathroom, kitchen, and laundry room. The colors ranged from faded blue to light mint. Odd as it sounds, Akira had never seen Shay's apartment. All she knew is that Shay /owned/ one.

"I've never seen your apartment Shay.." Akira sighed, getting a glass from the sink.

"So? No will. Only me." Shay crossed her arms, leaning against the table. She had tied her black hair up in a high ponytail, to keep it out of her eyes.

"Why not?" Akira whined.

"Because. Its /my/ apartment. Do pay rent? No. So. Its mine." Shay was being stubborn. Hell. When was she not?

"Fine then be that way." Akira shoved Shay out of the room.

**xxNext Morningxx**

Shay was making her way towards the Military base. It was around nine in the morning. Shay just wore a pair of black jeans, black baggy sweatshirt, and black boots. She hoped she would /keep/ this job. And /not/ lose her cool unlike last time.

"Assuming your the new desk girl?" asked a cool male voice.

"What the hell do you think?" Shay said, sarcastically.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere." He said. Just then, a tall man came out from the shadows. He had somewhat shaggy black hair, and equally dark eyes. He, of course, was wearing a dark navy military uniform. White gloves with trasnmutation circles were on the back.

"Oh yeah. A Desk girl.The most danger I'll ever be in is getting a papercut." Shay narrowed her eyes at him.

"We have plenty of bandages." He smirked.

"It was /sarcasm/. Its like.. Saying.. 'Your hot'. But you only wish." Shay crossed her arms and turned to walk towards her /desk/.

"Holy freakin' shit." The papers were piled high. I mean, HIGH. Like, almost to the ceiling. Okay.. That's stretching it, but still. That was one big ass pile of papers.

"It could be bigger y'know." A blond haired woman stepped behind Shay.

"Well. Its better than nothing.." Shay sighed.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Shay Blackwood.. You?" Shay sighed, sitting down, attempting to grab a paper from the top.

"Riza Hawkeye." She said, handing you the paper.

"Thanks.. Nice to meet you." Shay sighed, starting to file and organize papers. Akira had yet to get a job.

"Same. So.. What made you take this job?" Riza raised a brow.

"Its a job, right? I need to pay rent for my apartment. So. Getting a job was the only option." Shay said, putting a paper in a file.

"Yeah.. I guess that's true.." Riza said, watching Shay and her oh-so-amazing-orangizing skills.

"Ow.." Shay rubbed her finger. Oh yes, Shay had gotten a papercut. The most danger she's ever been in awhile. A papercut.

"The worst has happened! Shay got a papercut." Akira seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She just does that.. She goes -poof- and reappears. o.O;.

Moving on...

"Shut up, Akira." Shay opened a drawer in the desk. "Lookit. They have bandages for papercuts! Wow." Shay said sarcastically.

"The last desk person must've left them.. For the next unfortunate soul.." Akira sighed.

"Do you have a job yet?" Shay raised a brow.

"No.." Akira was making her way towards the door.

"Thought so." Shay went back to filing and organzing.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

I typed this up in about an hour. Please forgive me if it was bad. Its my first fic. Like I said.


End file.
